The Lost Time Lord
by MrFabulousFox
Summary: What if the Doctor was not the last of the Time Lords? What if before the destruction of the planet Galiffrey a child was sent to 21st Century Earth? What would happen if the Doctor and the child met? Who is the lost time lord?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just the start please read and give me reviews also check my naruto and avatar fanfic thanks. I dont normally write Fanfic but its worth a try.**

**Peace out, or soemthing like that **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

A young child lay on the road in the middle of the night. It was raining hard. In the distance a car was driving down the road and once the driver saw something on the road, he swerved to the right side of the road. The driver stepped out of the car and walked over to the child. He put his hand in his pocket and took something out. He fumbled with it and it clicked. A bright light shone onto the child. The child was in cuts and wounds. He was wearing tattered old clothes which the driver had seen for the first time. He stepped closer and saw a small flicker of reflection on the child's clothes. The driver kneeled down and looked at the small white rectangle. All it said was Michael. The driver knew what had to be done. He lifted the child into his arms and carried him to the passenger's side of the car. He placed the child onto the seat and seat belted him.

He closed the door and walked over to his own side but the spotted something. A small box, black in colour with silver lining. The driver picked it up and just simply threw it into the back of his car. He started the ignition and drove forward.

9 years later….

The same driver, 9 years ago was preparing a cake. He moulded the cake into a smiley face but something happened and it became to look like an angry face. A woman came up through a door and wrapped her arms him.

She looked at the cake and giggled.

"Don't worry, Michael will be home soon, he does not care for big parties or cool cakes he is like a normal and perfect child," she said. The man smiled and turned round. He was higher than her and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. He stopped and smiled.

"You look more beautiful since the day we married," he said. She giggled.

"It may be his birthday but you will get a reward for that remark." She said. She left him and walked out of the room.

The man looked out of the window and sighed. Today was his son's birthday. He was turning seventeen today.

The door creaked open and closed, a teen, with dark blue hair, pale skin, green eyes wearing school uniform came into the kitchen and put his bag on the table. He sat down and wiped his forehead with his hand.

"Bad day huh," said the mean who was the father. The teen looked at him and nodded.

"Well don't worry, it's your birthday and we have a present for you we have been waiting for 9 years," said his father. The teen looked at him a little surprised.

2 hours of partying later…

"Thank you for coming, see you later guys," said the mother as she closed the door and slumped against the door.

"God I hate those people," she said. The father helped her up.

"Well we work with them, they saw Michael grow, they deserve to be here and Michael did better than you, acting all happy," he said. She smiled. They both walked into the living room and found Michael putting the wrapping paper into a bag.

"Shall we keep this paper," he said. His parents shook their heads and sat down on the couch.

"We need to talk," said his father. Michael stopped putting away the paper and sat down on one of the chairs.

"What is it," he asked. His mother sighed and left the room.

"Mum?" he asked

"She is just getting something," he said and on cue his mum came back with some small box in her hands. She put it on the table.

"We are your adoptive parents, you were adopted," his father said. Michael just nodded.

"I kind of figured that," he said. His father looked a little surprised.

"Okay, well we didn't adopt you when you were a baby, we adopted you when you were around eight," his mother said.

"I was driving home to tell your mother she was unable to have children and it was raining that day. I stopped in the middle of the road and spotted you lying in the rain wrapped in some strange clothing and" he said moving the box towards him.

"This is what we found with you, we think it may tell us about your past and where you are from," said his father. Michael looked at the box and lifted it up to examine it. He found a key lock but it was hexagonal. He analysed the lock and tried to figure where he saw that type of key. He remembered.

"Okay, thanks dad, and mum, can I think this over in my room," he asked. His parents nodded and he stood up. He picked up the box and the strange clothing and walked out the back door to the garden. His room was actually a separate part of the house. It was larger than a shed; it had one double bed, 6 high shelves of books, one table, a chair, a small sofa, High definition television, a laptop and a bathroom.

Michael opened the door to his bed room and walked in closing the door behind him. He threw the clothes onto the bed and sat down on his chair placing the box next to his laptop.

He flipped his laptop on and typed in his login. The screen shined brightly with an image of space and a far away star. Michael rolled backwards on his chair and opened up one of the draws under his table. He took out a small cable and closed the draw. He plugged in the cable into the laptop and clicked a switch. A bright light shined on the end of the cable. He moved the light around the box. He was scanning the surface and inside.

He switched off the light and took out the cable and placed it back into his drawer. He clicked twice on an icon and the software came up on the screen.

He began typing and the screen began to show numbers. The numbers increased and his typing speed increased as well. Since the first time he started to use computers, Michael had displayed an instant ability to type increasingly fast as well, as read fast and his physical stamina was higher than a normal person.

The typing stopped as a complete pop up came up. Michael clicked it and started to see. He gasped and nearly fell back of his chair. He sat up and put on his reading glasses. On the screen it showed the outside of the box and on the inside it showed a five dimensional box. He was surprised by this. He then leaned back and rubbed his temple with his fingers trying to remember the shape of the key. He then opened his eyes and clicked his fingers. He put his hand into his pocket and ruffled it around. He took it out and placed it on the table. It was a hexagonal piece of bronze. It had an ancient letter on the front. He picked it up and studied it. He placed the box in front of him and slowly placed the hexagonal piece into place of the box. It clicked as it fitted open. He lifted the lid and the room shuddered a little. He took no notice of it. Bright light shined through the windows but then stopped. He opened the lid and a bright light engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Capter Finally**

**a new story woo,**

**thanks for **NightWalker-DayDreamer for reviewing

**I do not own DW, I wish i did, i wish i was the 12th doctor  
**

In the far part of the galaxy, in the second quadrant. A small green like planet orbited a blue sun.

It was called Tongas, (home world in the **forest **language). It was home to the Forest of Cheem and a small group of Humans.

It was, what you call a summer's day, the two suns in the sky, parallel each other shining brightly, the clouds in the sky stopping their ultra violet light from harming the vegetation, the air was clean and the wind was warm. A human of tanned skin, cherry blond hair, sparkling golden eyes and a curved figure ran through a light shining forest. She was wearing a white t-shirt which was long sleeved and ripped long red shorts. But she was not enjoying the run. She was running from something, something that had taken away her smile, her face showed only fear and panic. She was running towards a bright door shaped light at the end of the grassy path. She continued running, but tripped on a bent root and fell flat onto her face. She quickly got to her feet, but she had broken her arm. She held it and she had pain in her eyes and emotions. She heard footsteps behind her. She was closer and closer to the light, and her fingers were nearly there, when she made a mistake of turning round, and as she did, emptiness filled her. She screamed at the top of her lungs at the thing in front of her.

On the other side of the doorway, was a village, architecture of Earth 1500, but technology, Earth 2100. There was a forest on the east side, small hills and mountains on the west, a open field on the north and a river leading to a lake on the south, a perfect home for the humans. But this world was something similar to earth, but it was smaller and the majority of the inhabitants were the Forest of Cheem. Humanoid Cheem are approx 100,000 and Tree Cheem are over 60 million. Humans have small villages dotted around the world. There are 10,000 humans on Tongas. This particular village, named Natura has 300 villagers.

Anthony, a young adult, 20 years of age, blond hair and blue eyes, walked down the road. He was headed to the forest, to speak with the trees. Each human on Tongas had gained a telepathic link with the Cheem and were able to speak and ask questions, since the trees were very knowledgeable about the universe. He was out of the village, after a few minutes and after a few more, had stopped and looked up at the forest. The doorway to the forest, was usually closed, it was a sanctuary of the Forest, only a few humans were allowed. Anthony was one of them as was his sister Jessie. He was supposed to meet her, since only one person at a time can enter the forest.

He waited for five minutes, then ten. After half an hour, he was getting a little annoyed. He walked closer to the forest doorway and noticed something off. He smelt something and stepped closer and peered his eyes to the bottom of the doorway. He saw something he would never expect; Blood. His facial expression immediately changed and he stepped back. He saw something else and ran away from the doorway towards the village.

He arrived at the village, with sweat and tears from his face and fell to the ground onto his knees. He was crying, and a woman of 0 years of age, her hair very bright red and green eyes. She placed her hands on Anthony's shoulders and spoke with a soft tone.

"Anthony, calm down, whats happened?" she asked. Anthony lifted his head and wiped some tears from his tear stained eyes.

"The Forest, something is wrong, Alicia" He said between cries. Alicia looked at him and helped him up taking him to a bench. She called for a younger girl, around 16 years of age.

"Jenni, bring me a towel," she called out. She brought a towel and stood by Alicia.

"Explain?" she asked. Anthony stopped crying, but he had still tears.

"I saw blood and Jess...Jessie is lying in the pool of blood" he said, crying. Alicia looked horrified and the listening people began to crowd around Anthony. Anthony was not a liar, he was an honest child. A man began to organize a few people together to check it out.

Four men left the village, with a few torches, as it was getting a little darker, and each one had something that could be used to defend and stun. A Sphere Block, a nice piece of technology, the base of it, the size of an English Tea cup, it activates based on the heartbeat it measures while holding. If something or someone touched the shield, a small electrical current would pass through, stunning them and knocking them unconscious.

The four men left the village, and two more followed. The two men walked side by side of the first group and one in front. The two men were what you would call shamans. They were able to talk to the trees more precisely than others and do it without touching a tree.

The four men approached the doorway and the forest and one of the shamans walked forward. He lightly touched the human hand and he looked with some hope in his eyes.

"She is alive, but it feels like she is brain dead and has no soul." He said. Two of the other men walked to the hand and pulled her out of the doorway. They knew it was a she, since Anthony had said it and the hand had a mark which everyone knew was Jessie's birth mark.

They dragged her out and placed her in a portable stretcher. They carried her to the village.

They arrived at the village, a few minutes later and placed her in the main building. Only a number of people were allowed into the building; they included Anthony, Alicia, Jenni and a few of the council. The village doctor checked Jessie and shook his head.

"Her brain is not functioning, but her organs are. Our only hope is that her brain reactivates itself or we ask the High Council of Cheem if the forest saw anything.

The men sat down around a table and talked. There was a knock on the door. A woman walked through.

"Mr. Ponethey, do you have a son?" the woman asked. The man who she was referring to was the mayor of the town; he had a ginger beard and was large, in height and mass.

"Hmm. No, I do not, why you ask?" he asked standing up. The woman asked for him to come after her. Ponethey followed as did a few more people. As they walked into the town centre, they saw the crowd was looking at a figure, who looked confused. His clothing was something of Earth fashion, but a long time ago.

Ponethey walked to the crowd and looked at the child.

"Who are you, where are you from, how did you get here?" he asked. The figure looked at him.

"Um..Um" he stuttered.

"My name is M..Michael. I am from the west part of England, and I pressed a small button and was here" he said. Ponethey looked oddly at him. Alicia, stood beside Ponethey and recognized something.

"Ponethey, this child wears the clothes of the Earth 2010 Era," she said. Everyone gasped and gossiped among themselves.

**Mystery. How did he get there. Whhat is happening on Tongas? Find out**

**in Chapter Three  
**


End file.
